


i want the world in my hands

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: The Doctor learns a trick and definitely has to show it to Clara.





	i want the world in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this fluff idea and had to write it down.  
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

Clara stops counting when was the last time she has seen the Doctor. He just is this way – leaves her for weeks, missing and waiting – for him it may be only five minutes. She tries not to be mad, but for God's sake, why is he gone for so long? She acts normal, lives her life and that means a boring routine: she works, eats, sleeps and sometimes pretends to be in love with Danny.

It is warm evening during early spring, she sits next to the opened window on the couch when she hears the familiar sound of the appearing TARDIS. She thinks she only imagines things but then, the Doctor walks into the living room and she wants to strangle him.

Oswald puts aside the tests she is grading, stretches her legs and crosses arms: "Where the hell have you been?"

"In TARDIS the whole time. For two, maybe three hours." The Doctor frowns at her full of anger voice.

"No." Clara disagrees and shakes her head. "You were gone for more than a month, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, okay. Maybe a little bit long-"

"A little bit?!" The brunette sarcastically laughs but her mad expression doesn't change. "I was dying of boredom!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Clara."

"Dramatic? You are kidding me, you left me for-"

The Doctor puts his pointing finger on her soft lips and she furiously stamps her leg, little wrinkle appears between her eyebrows.

"Listen to me because I'm genius." The man stops her from speaking. Clara rolls her eyes but knows she has only one option – really listen to him.

"So, you know how the world is big, the whole universe is enormous, right?"

The woman nods, now curious what he wants to tell her.

"I learned a trick. How to hold it in my hands: every asteroid, every planet, the Moon, the stars, even the Sun, literally the whole galaxy! Everything that is important, my whole world in my hands." He sits on the sofa, next to Clara.

"How, Doctor? How is it possible?" His companion asks, looking at him with those big chocolate inflating eyes.

"Just watch." She softly nods on his words and in one second he gently occupies her cheeks and gives her that boyish smile which makes him look younger and more reckless.

At the first moment she doesn't understand what he is doing, where's the universe? But then, it hits her and a little ‘oh' escape her mouth and stares at him startled with slightly opened lips. After a while, his hands leave her smooth cheeks warm and definitely flushed.

"So? What do you think?" The Doctor questions, waiting for her reaction. She doesn't answer, just hides her face in the crook of his neck and tangles her hands around him.

"Thank you," Clara mumbles into his shirt and holds him tighter. She feels tears in the corners of her eyes but stops herself.

"I'm still not the hugging person." He hoped she would say something, tell him what are her thoughts, but, well, her hugs aren't bad, he thinks.

It's simply amazing that she became so quickly his whole world. He sees her all the time, even when she isn't around. When he does something silly he can hear her laugh echoing in his mind. When he thinks about all people he lost, he can imagine her tight embrace around him. When he feels lonely he remembers her soft lips that were finding a place on his cheek so often, before he regenerated. She is always with him, Clara, always Clara. He let her get inside his head and now, she doesn't leave.

"Wanna see some planet?" He speaks after a moment and Oswald before she moves back on her sit, places a soft kiss on his cheek, just as she is reading his mind.

"Unfortunately, I have to check my students' works. But I will be able to run away with you in an hour."

"Don't you mind if I will wait for you here?" The Doctor asks and the woman is surprised – she expected him to go somewhere alone and come back later – but agrees.

"Sure."

She comes back to the tests and after a while turns on the TV because she sees how her friend is bored. His quiet giggles on some stupid soap opera cause her to burst out with warm, caramel laugh and soon, her living room is full of laughter. At that moment, they are untouchable, safe and sound, not aware of many storms coming in their future. One short, perfect moment, just for them.


End file.
